Amiibo Story
by lunetlazer
Summary: AU When a young japanese girl gets a new Zero Suit Samus Amiibo, she is ecstatic to add her to the collection. However, once she leaves her figures to their own devices, tention soon starts to flair between the bounty hunter and a certain blue haired mercenary. (Samus/Ike)


**I know I should be writing more chapters for TSE, but I have been been inspired by my own new amiibo I received in the mail. Plus, Ike and Samus are like one of my top OTP's ever and they need more stories pairing them up.**

 **Also, "Toy Story" elements are present** **,** **but it** **'** **s not a total rehash.**

 _Italics_ **are a person's own thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"The winner is... red team!" shouted the announcer in his booming voice.

A loud "thud" of a GameCube controller could be heard, as it dropped to the hard wood floor.

"Eep! We won! We won! OMG, we won!" came the cheers of eight-year-old Airi. She then proceeded to jump around the game room with delight.

"I knew all that training would pay off!" said Airi. It was then she halted her victory dance to glance at the Ike Amiibo on the coffee table.

"We did it buddy! We beat our record of seven straight wins in a row!" she high-fived the figure with her index finger.

The brunette then turned her head over to the losing Amiibo of Sonic and Marth.

"Guess these guys just couldn't keep up. Nice try, though." Airi grined, as she scanned them on the game pad.

"Let's see if we can keep our winning streak going! I say we fight against Pikachu and Link next. I'll go get them." voiced the child.

She scurried over to her room across the hall that was decorated with everything Nintendo, especially Kirby.

Airi went over to her large shelf that displayed her entire amiibo collection. She only had around twenty amiibo, but she has a goal to eventually collect the whole roster.

"Alright, let's put you back and get the next contestants." she declared. It was then however, she herd the front door open and a voice ring out...

"Family, I'm home!" yelled the masculine voice.

It was then Airi had a huge smile grace her face as she cried, "Daddy!"

She stormed down the stairs to see her mother, Miyu give her father a kiss and a hug.

"Daddy your back!"

Her father, Masahiro Sakurai, let go of his wife to bend down on one knee and open his arms wide.

Airi then ran into her father's embrace and uttered, "I missed you so much!"

Sakurai rubbed the back of his daughter's head and replied, "I missed you more, my little princess."

Airi then looked up at her father, "I wish you didn't have to work so much. It's not the same without you around."

This was unfortunately the case, for the last year and a half Sakurai had been spending more and more time at the office to develop Super Smash Bros.

"I know sweetheart, I know. This has been hard on me too." Sakurai unconsciously rubbed his right shoulder.

Miyu brought her brought her palm to her lips in worry of her husband's condition.

Sakurai then softened his expression, "Though, I bring some good news."

Airi and Miyu look at him intently.

The game developer gave a small sigh, "We are finishing up the last set of DLC and game updates. It won't be much longer before you start seeing me at home more often. We will spend more time together as a family." he pinched Airi's nose.

His daughter sounded hopeful, "Really? You mean it?"

Sakurai let out a chuckle. "Absolutely! Infact, I plan to start right now." He looked into the eyes of Miyu, "How does going out for dinner tonight sound?"

Airi turned around and pleaded silently with her mother.

Miyu tapped her chin teasingly, "Well, I was in the middle of making dinner..."

The eight-year-old dropped her head in defeat.

"But I guess I can save what I have done for tomorrow." Miyu reasoned.

Airi brought her head back up, and pumped her right arm in triumph. "Yes, thanks mom! I'll go get ready right now." she was about to head towards the stairs when her father stopped her.

"Now hold on young lady. There is more to the good news." Sakurai remarked, as he got back up and dusted himself off.

Airi glanced at her father, "There's more? What could be better than family time?"

Sakurai opened his suitcase and had a hand behind his back, "Well, I know it won't make up for lost time but-"

It was then he pulled out a gift. "I hope this is a start."

Airi had a giant smile on her face, as she took the item from his hands. "You got me a present?"

"Not just you." Sakurai then revealed a smaller present, and handed it to Miyu.

His wife tilted her head, "Awe, honey you shouldn't have."

"Nonsense! Only the best for my family." he claimed.

Airi opened the bag and shrieked, "A new amiibo! Daddy thank you so much!" she proceded to hug her father in overwhelming joy.

"Not just any amiibo, but a Zero Suit Samus amiibo. I got her courtesy of Nintendo for all my hard work, in addition to a paid vacation for four." he whispered that last part to Miyu.

Sakurai continued, "I thought of no one better to put her to good use, than my little girl."

Airi felt a sense of pride wash over her at her father's words, "Wow, a figure straight from your work? That's awesome! I promise to take good care of her daddy."

Sakurai put an arm around his wife and patted his daughter's shoulder. "I know you will sweetheart. Now run along and get dressed, we have dinner somewhere with our names on it."

"I'll be back down in fifteen." Airi announced.

The parents watched as she ascended the stairs before Sakurai called out, "I forgot to mention Samus also has special... and she's gone." he huffed.

Miyu spoke up, "I'm sure she will figure it out on her own. Right now, I need to get ready as well." she kissed her husband's cheek before leaving his side.

* * *

Airi ran as fast as her feet could take her back towards the game room. On the way, she bumped into her fourteen-year-old brother Yuto, coming out of the bathroom.

"Woah, woah sis! Where's the fire?" Yuto joked.

"Out, dad, home, dinner!" she said all at once in a huff.

"What?"

Airi bit the inside of her cheek, "Just go downstairs and find out for yourself. I'm in a hurry."

She walked around him continuing her journey to the game room. This left Yuto confused, but he simply shrugged his shoulders before making his way downstairs.

* * *

Airi finally made it to her destination, with her new amiibo in hand.

"Oh I can't wait to train you, feed you, and have tons of battles together! It's always nice to add more girls to the group." The brunette uttered as she took Samus out of her packaging. She then placed the figure on the shelf as she turned the Wii U off.

"Even through I want to play with you now I need to get ready. So maybe later on, but not to worry!" said Airi with a shake of her index finger.

"Cause I know a certain guy that can show you the ropes!" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. It was then Airi bent down to ker knees to be at eye-level with one of her favorite amiibo on the coffee table.

The eight-year-old then put a hand to her cheek and whispered to Ike, "Do me a favor and make her feel welcomed. You think you can do that buddy?"

Airi took the figure's silence as a "yes".

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" She gave a grateful wink to Ike in thanks before she left the room.

It was only half-an-hour later once the entire Sakurai family left the house, did the real fun begin.

* * *

 **And there goes chapter one of my side story. I don't know much about Masahiro Sakurai's personal life, but I would like to think he would have a family such as this one.**

 **Feel free to drop a comment! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Till next time,**

 **LunetLazer out!**


End file.
